J. E. Rico
Little is known of Jeri/co/'s creation. Some suggest he is a new idea, others claim he has been around since 2009. We'll most likely never know, since the people working on him are just as confused and crazy as he is. The only thing one can say for certain is that he's a hobo, he's actively fighting the big /co/nspiracies, and he's /Co/nrad's self-proclaimed nemesis. Origin Each end is a new beginning. The death of /Co/nrad in the mirrorverse was not only the beginning to the rise of Evilette, but also the rise of something much more evil, much more bearded and much more to-pidgeons-talking. After a brief conversation with the Skull King, the soul of /Co/nrad, who was on his way to oblivion, was sent back to the material realm. Some say Skull King was drunk that night, others say he had a sinister plan, whatever the case may be - a fragment of /co/nrad's soul landed not only in the wrong dimension, but in the body of the no-good drifter: Jerry Egon Rico as well. By day, he is an ordinary hobo, looking through trash cans, threatening random people and talking to squirrels... By night he is Jeri/co/! Looking through trash cans, threatening /Co/nrad and talking to squirrels. Relations Due to his power of confusion, he often finds himself at places he doesn't recognize. One of those places is the 'Board-Tan' Universe, or at least someplace that resembles it. His relationships there are troubled to say the least, with /K/ being his only friend. /x/-tan, on whose couch he lived for a while, threw him out for being too creepy, and /pol/ has a restraining order against him. In the /Co/verse his social standings aren't any better; people either don't know about him yet (since his grand master plan involving pigeons and empty bean cans will soon come to its fruition!), or they dislike him. There is however the rumor, that Shark Lass might be actually quite fond of him, we'll possibly never know. The relationship between him and Skull King - his more or less creator - is complicated. Jeri/co/ doesn't really remember why he visits Skull King occasionally (Oh yes he does, free food) and Skull King never really tries to tell Jeri/co/ who he really is. So their equilibrium continues. His feeling of vague emptiness can only be filled by taking over /Co/nrad's position in the world, so he declared himself /Co/nrad's nemesis and since then he's been seen committing horrific atrocities against both /Co/nrad and the /Co/verse. Atrocities, such as eating beans, throwing beans at people, throwing beans at objects, throwing beans at himself, throwing beans at beans. He also once knocked on /Co/nrad's door and even though he planned on pranking him, he forgot, so he just stared at /Co/nrad until he gave him some change. On that day, Jeri/co/ held the feast of a thousand fries (It was actually more like a medium order of fries) and postponed /Co/nrad's inevitable demise until tomorrow. That was several months ago. Powers and Gadgets No one really knows, even he himself does not know, things around him just happen naturally. Quite often, he's been seen doing extremely improbable things without realizing it - there are however rules to it: It must be both annoying and stupid as hell. For instance, he once pulled out several hundred thousand dollars out of a sealed Beancan. The fire that night was really cozy. The only confirmed gadget he has is a broken Grappling hook that - gasp! - does nothing at all. He occasionally uses it to fill out imaginary forms. Gallery JericoOmeggis.png|With Captain Stocking Arms jericopomf.png 1373420587666.png 1373449409408.png JericoCanOBeans.JPG 1375823491578.png|The only man he might trust. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neutral